Twilight Town Talent Show!
by shipet100
Summary: At the Twilight Town Talent Show people go crazy.pure crack Au-ish
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to the Happy song and I thought of Roxas and Sora. And well this is what came out. Enjoy! **

**I Do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Happy Song by ****Liam Lynch**

_**Soras singing**_

**Roxas singing. **

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Twilight Town Talent Show! Our First Act is Sora and his brother Roxas singing The Happy song. Enjoy!" The announcer stepped off stage and singled for Sora and Roxas to step up.

Taking took a deep breath as Sora pushed Roxas out in front of him as they walked on to the make-shift stage.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Sora said with a smile. Roxas on the other hand, just stood there, being Roxas.

The music started and Sora began singing.

"_**I am really special 'cause there's only one of me look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long. Oh, oh, oh I'm so happy**_,"

"**I can barley breath**" Roxas cut in

Sora glared at his partner but went on with the song _**"puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth watch out all you mothers, I'm happy-"**_

"**It's Hardcore**"

"_**Happy as**_-"

"-**A coupon for a $20 whore**"

"_**I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me, happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy"**_

Sighing Roxas tried to get walk off stage but was pulled back by a non-to happy Sora " I cant do this man, I'm not happy." He said, but Sora pushed him back towards center stage.

"_**I am really special, 'cause there's only one of me Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me. These are my love handles, and this is my spout, but if you tip me over-"**_

"**Then Mama says knock you out." **

"_**I am special, I am happy"**_

"**I'm gonna****heave" **

"_**Welcome to my Happy World-"**_

"**-Now yet your shit and leave" **

"_**I'm Happy, I am good, I am-"**_

"**I'm Outta Here! Screw You!" **And with that, Roxas walked off stage and very far from his crazy-and now pissed off- brother.

**Yea I know. Major crack, but I think it's funny. Review? **


	2. Chapter 2: Gummie and Pants

**Alright! Woo! Next song! I swear to god I finished the other one and thought of Alex Demxy, and Marluxia. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts of the Gummie Bear Song! **

_**Axel singing **_

_Demxy singing _

**Marluxia singing**

_**All Three Idiots **_

* * *

Axel laughed as he watched Roxas storm off stage and a soon-to-fallow Sora. Roxas plopped himself on one crates where those waiting to perform sat.

"Roxas you emo bastard, couldn't you have a _little_ fun with that? And I mean the way the song was supposed be sung?" He said ruffling his hair.

Roxas just rolled his eyes and curtly replied "No."

The ever bright-bleed-a-fucking-rainbow Demxy piped up "Well just wait! We'll show you how it's done!"

"Now let's give it up for Axel Demxy and Marluxia!" the announcer gave them the thumbs up as they passed on the stairs.

"Hiya!" Demxys voice rang out "Lets start the show!" And the music began.

"_**Oh I'm a gummy bear." **_Axel hands on his hips bouncing slightly.

"**Yes I'm a gummy bear." **Marluxia said, copying Axel's movements.

**  
**_"Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear." _Demxy was the last to fall in line

"_**I'm a jelly bear."  
**_

"**Cause I'm a gummy bear." **

_"Oh I'm a movin` groovin` jammin` singing gummy bear."  
_

"**Oh yeaoooh."**

"_**Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Three Times You Can Bite Me  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum **_

_**Three Times You Can Bite Me!"**_ Axel and his partners hooked arms and started to dance around stage, making general asses out of themselves.

"_**Oh I'm a gummy bear." **_

"**Yes I'm a gummy bear." **

_"Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear." _

"_**I'm a jelly bear."  
**_

"**Cause I'm a gummy bear." **

_"Oh I'm a movin` groovin` jammin` singing gummy bear."  
_

"**Oh yeaoooh."**

"_**Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Three Times You Can Bite Me  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum **_

_**Three Times You Can Bite Me!"**_

Finally the music faded and the whole crowed burst out laughing.

"Thank you!" Axel said bowing to the crowed. "No before we go back and let the next act on I have something to say! Sora, Demxy!" The two appeared on stage dragging a very pissy Roxas by the shirt. They all but threw him at Axle's feet.

Grabbing his arm Axel helped the blond up. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my new boyfriend Roxas!" Axel moved as fast as possible as Roxas first blushed bright red, and ran off stage.

"Love you too!" Axel called as his boyfriend ran. "Alright! Let go!" As he said this the music began.

"_**Lock eyes from across the room**_

_**down my drink while the rhythms boom**_

_**take your hand and skip the names**_

_**no need here for the silly games**_

_**make our way through the smoke and crowd**_

_**the club is the sky and I'm on your cloud**_

_**move in close as the lasers fly**_

_**our bodies touch and the angels cry**_

_**leave this place go back to yours**_

_**our lips first touch outside your doors**_

_**a whole night what we've got in store**_

_**whisper in my ear that you want some more**_

_**and I **_

_**JIZZ IN MY PANTS**_

_**This really never happens you can take my word**_

_**I won't apologize, that's just absurd**_

_**Mainly your fault from the way that you dance**_

_**And**__** now I **_

_**JIZZ IN MY PANTS**_

_**don't tell your friends or I'll say your a slut**_

_**plus its your fault, you were rubbing my butt**_

_**I'm very sensitive, some would say thats a plus**_

_**Now I'll go home and change**_

_**I need a few things from the grocery**_

_**do things alone now mostly**_

_**left me heart broken not lookin' for love**_

_**surprised in my eyes when I looked above**_

_**the check out counter and I saw a face**_

_**My heart stood still so did time and space**_

_**Never felt that I could feel real again**_

_**But the look in her eyes said I need a friend**_

_**She turned to me thats when she said it**_

_**Looked me dead in the face, asked "Cash or Credit?"**_

_**And I **_

_**JIZZED IN MY PANTS**_

_**It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me**_

_**But we're going to need a clean up on aisle 3**_

_**And now I'm posed in an awkward stance because I**_

_**JIZZED IN MY PANTS**_

_**To be fair you were flirting a lot**_

_**plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot**_

_**please stop acting like you're not impressed**_

_**One more thing, I'm gonna play by cheque**_

_**Last week - I saw a film**_

_**As I recall it was a horror film**_

_**Walked outside into the rain**_

_**Checked my phone and saw you rang and I **_

_**JIZZED IN MY PANTS**_

_**Speeding down the street when the red lights flash**_

_**need to get away need to make a dash**_

_**A song comes on that reminds me of you and I **_

_**JIZZ IN MY PANTS**_

_**The next day my alarm goes off and I **_

_**JIZZ IN MY PANTS**_

_**Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I **_

_**JIZZ IN MY PANTS**_

_**When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of sixth sense I **_

_**JIZZED IN MY PANTS**_

_**I just ate a grape and I**_

_**JIZZED...IN...MY PANTS**_

_**JIZZED...IN...MY PANTS**_

_**I JIZZ RIGHT IN MY PANTS EVERY TIME YOU'RE NEXT TO ME**_

_**AND WHEN WE'RE HOLDING HANDS ITS LIKE HAVING SEX TO ME**_

_**YOU SAY IM PREMATURE I JUST CALL IT ECSTASY**_

_**I WEAR A RUBBER AT ALL TIMES ITS A NECESSITY **_

_**Cuz I**_

_**JIZZ...IN...MY PANTS**_

_**I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants**_

_**yes I JIZZ...IN...MY PANTS"**_ As the music faded and Axel walked off stage, every one in Twilight Town knew that he would be bulged to shit by large fucking rocks**(1)** the next time the small blond saw him.

**

* * *

**

So after I wrote the first one I couldn't help but want to do more ^^. So there will be more.

**(1)- Can anyone tell me what that line is from? First person gets a cookie ^^ And their name in the special spot **

**!!!!****"""****SPECIAL SPOT****"""!!!!**


End file.
